ENGAÑO
by natsu kazami
Summary: el me engaño con ella la que se su ponia que era mi amiga, los dos me engañaron, y yo aqui asiendo el papel de idiota. le di todo lo que tenia a el y el lo tiro a la basura como pude ser tan tonta.  bueno es mi primer one shot asique pasen y lean.


ENGAÑO

**Bueno estoy aquí con una historia que salió de mi cabecita por fin salió algo mio me queme todas las neuronas asiéndolo asi que aquí esta.**

**Y como es mi primer fic que lo escribo yo solo se lo dedico a mis tres autoras favoritas: XNEKO-ALICEX, ALICEXXSHUN, ANIMA FANTIC.**

**Y a una amiga del face por sugerirme el nombre**

Toda mi vida he pensado y e creido..….no mas que eso tengo una afirmación sobre mi vida ¡toda mi vida esta llena de dolor¡ y si mi historia es mala o no la relato bien es porque no se.

Solo se que ya no importa, verán tenia una familia que amaba y era muy feliz descraciadamente la perdi en un accidente a los 5 años

Desde entonces vivía con mi abuelo en Rusia pero hace dos años el murió y yo volvi a japon vivo en un departamento en la ciudad trabajo en un restaurante y voy a la escuela con los que ahora considero mi familia, mis amigos, la razón por estar llorando a mas no poder es simple y la describo con una sola palabra el AMOR.

Me dormi llorando pero hoy es otro dia y me tengo que alistar para irme a la escuela.

Me levante perezosamente me bañe, cambie, me puse la falda de paletones negra que me llega arriba de las rodillas, con la blusa mangas cortas blancas, las calsetas asta las rodillas y los zapatos escolares.

-¡alice! ¡alice!- se quien es y después de lo de ayer no quiero hablar con nadie, pero ella es mi mejor amiga y si ay alquien a quien no puedo engañar es a ella.

-hola Runo- contesto intentando reir

-¿Qué paso? ¡que te iso shun?- me intento faño

-Runo perdón pero no quiero hablar del tema

-esta bien, te entiendo- se que esta disilucionada pero aun me duele mucho recordar

En todo el camino estuvimos ablando de su relación con Dan por mas ingreible que paresca el tarado de mi amigo logro confesársele, también de Ace y Mirra ingreiblemente y contra todo pronostico han durado juntos, bueno pelean de vez en cuando pero siempre se reconcilian, bueno pero la pareja que realmente es un enigma son Julie y Billy con las locuras de mi amiga no entiendo como Billy a sobre vivido.

Por fin llegamos a la escuela

-¡Alice!- la voz chillona de Julie me mata pero su abrazo me esta asfixiando

- ya dejala Julie – Mirra se ase presente

- y ¡que paso ayer Alice? Por que estabas llorando

-Julie no seas tan entrometida Alice no quiere hablar del tema- gracias Runo siempre me salvas. Agradeci a Runo con la mirada, aunque algo me dice que Shun ya les dijo algo, yo que el ni cara tuviera para hablar después de lo que hiso.

Al entrar a la escuela pude ver hablar a Shun, Dan, Ace, y Billy parecía que los tres últimos intentaban matar a mi ex o lo que sea que somos.

Preferí pasar de largo y no hacer caso a las miradas de media escuela, después de todo ayer le hice un drama a Shun pero bien merecido se lo tenia como quería que me sintiera al ver sido su juquete, cuando el se divertía y me engañava con ella y pensar que yo le di todo mi amor, mi ser incluso lo que no tenia que darle y el bien dome la cara con esa ni pronunciar su nombre puedo ella que se creía mi amiga que iluza fui, los dos jugaron con migo y yo de tonta les crei.

Toda la mañana me la pase esquivándolo la verdad no quiero verlo ni en pintura todavía tiene el sinismo de buscarme.

No dentre la ultima clase no tenia ganas derecibirla.

Realmente estoy comoda aquí sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el jardín trasero de la escuela.

-podemos hablar- la paz fue interumpida por esa voz que durante mucho tiempo me hiso sentir mariposas pero hoy ya no

-tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar- fui cortante se podría decir que fui gruel y fría pero todo eso me lo enseño el, estaba por irme pero me detuvo agarrándome del brazo

-si tenemos, por favor perdóname dejame darte una explicación

-habla-mi tono de voz era mas frio y gruel que antes sentía como mis lagrimas caian quería saber asta donde llegaba su sinismo

- la verdad es cierto te engañe con fabia teníamos mucho de vernos a escondidas no te dire que me sedujo, fue un acuerdo mutuo- muy bien eso si me dolio no pensé que el fuera tan cruel en decirme eso tan directo no pueo contener las lagrimas pero no dejare que me vea llorar tan desesperadamente-pero cuando te vi ayer que nos encontrastes sentí que el mundo se me vino abajo, por favor Alice perdóname, te amo demasiado porfavor se que tu también me amas perdóname

Pude sentir como enpezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos ambarinos que me volvían loca y su mano empezaba a temblar.

-como quieres que te perdone después de lo que isiste, como pretendes que te perdone después de lo que vi te la estabas comiendo a besos- ya no pude conteneme mas y se lo grite quería que todo el dolor que sentía saliera se liberara

- Alice se que fue un error pero por favor perdóname- ablaba casi en susurro, ingreible el gran Shun Kazami llorando eso era de no creérselo pero el tubo la culpa

Pero yo ya avia tomado una decisión lo amo mucho mas de lo que pensaba pero lo que hiso jamás lo perdonare

-ADIOS- me safe de su agarre y con esa simple palabra lo dije todo lo oi repetir mi nombre un par de veces pero el y yo sabíamos que no tenia caso.

Quisas, solo quisas algún dia podamos volver pero ahora es un ADIOS SHUN KAZAMI

**Wooow pensé que no lo lograría pero aquí esta mi primer one shot bueno quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi alma a todas las escritoras que me an apoyado grasias por todo.**

**por favor dejen reviews acepto amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, comentarios buenos o malos todo será bien recibido.**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido, bye.**


End file.
